One word
by Conflictwritter
Summary: Hermione has to fight to survive the attack of an evil which controls her! While she's in this evil stage she does bad things but Draco is the only one who can save her the is a HrDm fic for all those who love this couple this story is for you it has all!
1. Laugh

Opening chapter!

Based on:Harry Potter

Characters(I don't like Harry Potter so the characters may be a little OC) Hermione G.,Draco M.,Myrtle (Love that evil little girl : well in my eyes shes evil so bare with me :)

Summary: Hermione has lost it and shes going around killing everyone on accident lots of fun :!

Well enjoy! Also I might take a week or two in between chapters and grammer/ spelling errors may occur but who gives a rats booty? That not what fanfic is about. Btw Enjoy!

"Whats her problem! I mean cant she just mind her own bussiness and besides this didn't even involve me in the first place she litterally dragged me into it! She poured Pumpkin Juice all over my brand new blouse holy chunks I hate this school!" Hermione Threw her lunch on the ground and it splattered all over Pansy.

"Have fun cleaning yourself off Parkinson!" She yelled "You're a filthy warthog beast!" Hermione took off her blouse leaving only her white tanktop on.

"Ohhhhhh yeow! Herms!" Shouted Crab "Shut your chicken stuffed fat face up!" She pushed him over the sill of the carved wall and into the outside hallway. The annoyed girl attempted to stomp off to her dorm with Ginny following her like a small dog

Leaving Pansy with noodles and red broth all over her skirt and chest.

Then at the right time for it to happen Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest again and her eyes went black. She took out a knife from her back pocket and stabbed Pansy so hard blood shot five feet from were she was standing and Pasny fell to the ground . Hermione took the knife out of Pansy's heart and the pain was gone and Hermione had blood all over her body and everyone was looking at her in silence.

She broke out of the crowd and threw the knife at Cho ( I hate her too)

She ran all the way to her dormatory bathroom and locked the door and then she leaned against it crying and she banged her head on the door and shouted "What more do you want from me you you! Dead sick perverted little girl!" and she saw the toilet over flow and -!

HOLD UP Rewind much! Back to the First week of school

"Hey Draco." Muttered Pansy as she watched him do situps in the courtyard on the stone bench.

"Whatchya need Parkinson?" Draco was annoyed. "Umm nothin' I just came to say hello heehee!" "Umm okay but cant you see im kind of busy working on my guns?"

"What guns?" wispered Hermione over to Ginny She giggled so loud the whole courtyard could hear it. "For heavens sakes Ginny its not that funny." She hit her with The Phyisics Of Magic Vol. 3 "Ow!"She said quietly.

"What are you laughing at Weasly chick!?" Shouted Draco across the yard.

"Oh Em Gee Hermione said the funniest thing! When you said 'Im working on my guns' She said "Wh-!"

"Shut up!" Hermione covered her mouth. "But it was so funny! L.O.L" Her little voice muffled.

"No its not forget I said it!" She said sternly "Okay Finee! Mrs Grouchy whats gettin' you?"

"Ginny you almost got my face beat by that blonde haired Butterfly over there!" she whispered.

"L.O.L! Blonde haired butterfly that's a good one!" She slaped her knee.

Hermione ran out of the bench throwing Ginny off blance and onto the stone ground. "Owie! Hahaha!" She continued to laugh.Then ran over to the dorm trying to join Hermione.

Later That Night

Hermione and Ginny hadnt spoken after the whole ordeal at the lunch gathering.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said softly. "Are you mad?"

"No. Just annoyed that's all."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." Said Ginny guiltily "I mean im sorry."

"No no its not you its just that over the summer a lot has been going on and its putting a lot of stress on me." Said Hermione sadly. "Like what? I want to know!" Said Ginnay anxcouisly.

"Well like two weeks before school my parents announced to the family they were spliting up but that's not even the worst thing."

"How can anything be worse than your parents spliting up? But continue."

"Well…………………..Harry came over to my house and we got into a fight but then we got over it and then we went to the hood home dog to get our jiggy on and he said homedog to a westside gangsta and he got his head shot off!" Said Hermione So quickly she was gasping for air.(Haha I hate Harry and his corny Face soo much I just had to do it!)"Ginny I didn't mean for it to go down like that homegirl you know what im sayin'?"

"Umm what language is that?" She asked

"Something they call American." She said as tears fell out of her eyes. "There there umm 'Homegirl' It'll all be okay."

"WAIT! Harrys he's he's!! DEAD!!! No!" Ginny cried out "He owed me 20 galleons!" "Whens his funeral I wanna know so I can go spit in his casket! Wait he's a loser with no life just a nerdy pair of glasses so he probably wont have a funeral. Wait weres the garbage dump they threw him in I wan-!"

"Stop! Ginny." Shouted Hermionewith her brown curles flying everywhere. "This isnt a joke!"

"I know niether is my 20 Galleons! Now where is he?" Said ginny standing up. "L.O.L"

"For the love of god Ginny stop saying that since when can your pooor little family even own a decent piece of technology!" Shouted Hermione.

"But I need the galleons" she said "Hey what did you just say to me!"

" I said you're poor!"She shouted at the girl "You don't even know what L.O.L stands for I bet all you do is say it cuz you think it makes you cool but it doesn't and what happened to the laid back Ginny that was my Best friend!?"

"Well I wouldn't have been soo poor if Harry hadnt decided to die with my 20 Galleons!"

"Oh just forget the money Ginny think about Harry!" Even though Hermione Hated harry she still felt bad for him.

"I am im think about him his pants and the pocket were my 20 Galleons are! "Homegirl we have to get them ahh!!" She screamed

"Shut up!"Hermione Threw a huge glass of water at Ginny Knocking her unconciouse.

Ginny's red hair flew forward as he body fell backwards. Onto the rog were blood seeped out of her forhead.

"GINNY!!" Said the scared girl "Oh my god!! Ginny!" Franticly Hermione got out her wand "Redundaqueeb!" (That's a word I made up and I say it all the time) a ray of purple light shot out of her wand and hit ginny in the chest. No result. Then about 15 seconds later Ginny's heart started beating again Ginny's torso shot up and gasped. "Oh my god Hermoine what the hell is your problem?!"

"Oh my god" Hermione thought to herself. "Hello?! You freakin killed me with a glass of water!"

"Answer me!" Hermioned just stood there in shock then all of the sudden felt a pain in her chest and she picked up a heavy piece of the glass and hurled it at Ginny's already bleeding head. Knocking her dead again. Blood was all over Ginny's face. "Redundaqeeb" it brought Ginny back again. "Holy shit are you insane!" she screamed and tried to run away but Hermione Threw a book at her head killing her once more.

"Gotchya……." Whispered Hermione. She set her wand on the coffee table in front of her and picked Ginny up by her foot and draged her across the common room up the stiars and stuffed her in a cuboard. "No one will find you here." Then the sharp pain in he chest went away and she didn't remember anything. "Ginny?! Where are you?" Ginny's body fell out of the cuboard and into Hermione's Face.

"Ahhhh!!" She scraped the body off of her person and it fell onto the floor. "I didn't do this. I mean I brought her back though!" I didn't keep her dead.She felt the pain in her chest again. "Little girl why did you come out of the closet I told you not to?" Hermione stuffed the body back into the closted and locked it. The pain left her chest once more. "Oh my god!" I did this! No I didn't I couldn't have! Hermione looked into the mirrior and in her reflection she could see Harry. "Yes you did." He said back to her. "Harry?" "Who do you think killed me? A west side gangsta homedog? No it was you!"

"Not it wasn't I don't kill people!" She pleaded but then she saw all the blood on her nightgown and her chest. "I think the blood speaks for itself don't you?" he disapeared and the only thing Hermione saw in the mirror was her blood covered self.

She felt the pain in her chest. And looked into the mirror again and she herself but this time she wasn't covered in blood. "So you now realizin' ive been inside of you for months now?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing to me!?" she shouted and cried

"I'm solving all your problems after all isnt killing off your problem the best way to get rid of it just ill use you to squash them all like a bug!" said her reflection intensionaly. "Then it will look like you did it you Hermione!"

"No! I didn't kill Ginny or Harry!" she screamed

"Umm Honey look at yourself you killed Ginny three times over." Said her reflection

"No you did it!." She said quietly

"Yeah maybe but think about it doesn't it look like you did?" and her reflection disappeared.

That night Hermione just sat in her bed crying as all the other girls slept around her.

She couldn't imagine what would be causeing her to do these things I mean its not like she was a squirell addicted to crack(I dont know…) and besides how could she do it of all people I mean she hated harry after what he had done to her but other than that she had no reason to kill Ginny other than speaking way out of term. "Maybe she did deserve it." Hermione thought to herself, then covered her mouth "What am I thinking." She said outloud.

Then the sharp pain went to her head and she could feel every cell in her brain cringe and splinter as what ever was controlling her entered her mind.

"Whos the next victim?" Asked her reflection in her head.

A/N Review pleeeesh tell me what you want in the story and ill make it happen! Next chappie is to come soon :[)!


	2. No

Chapter Two

A/N come on people please review please?? I want to know that you read it and I like constructive critisizim I know my spelling sucks…

-

Three weeks before school started-

"Harry why don't you just go crawl into a hole like you always do and get into a huge vortex of depression I mean isnt that the usual "Harry Potter!" Shouted Hermione

"You know what you need to shut-up you're the one that got us into this situation in the first place!"

"What situation!?" "There is no _Situation_! We are stuck in the middle of a dark alley shoved inside of a dumptser which will most likely end up our death beds because you had to tell that gangster off!" She gasped.

"I had the right to!"

"Pfft! You're an idiot who never even gets out of his house because your to busy playing with your fluffy owl well if you had two ounces of information about how the real world is not some priffy magic then you would have known not to have said anything in the first place you bumbling fool!"

"Im sorry….." He said Sadly

"Is that all you have to say is that your sorry you'll be saying sorry when we are in the heavans above or if we can even get in the heavens above! Maybe we were messing around with God's 'Homeboys!" Hermione was out of breath.

"Now how do we get out of this thing I mean its just a dumpster right?" she asked retoricaly.

Harry had no reply all he had on his face as a frown and had a black bloody eye from getting beat the heck out of by a guy from the hood.

"Harry don't act so helpless you're the one that has the Liverpool accent that had the floo powder send us to Ghetto Alley USA!" She murmered. Harry still just sat there. "Ugh! Your usless ill get us out and then you'll be on your knees thanking me." Hermione got off her bottom and stood on her black flats in the middle of cans of soda and paper plates.

"Wait a minute! I know how we can undo this door! _Pelexiosum Wand!_" The spell had teleported her wand right into the tiny plam of her hand. "_Redundo!"_ she aimed the stick at the lid of the garbage pit and it flew fifty feet in the air and landed in the alley nearly hitting a near by hooker.

"Hey girl what the hell wrong wich you!" Said the junky hooker with her "Bling" hanging off of her fake cheap boobs.

"Sorry!" yelled Hermione she climbed out of the dumptser riping her fleece hoody and her grey fitted jeans.

"Well are you coming!?" she asked the boy in the dumpster.

"Hermione you turned into a little bitch!" he yelled

"I know I was mean and harsh bu-." The pain in her chest interuped her. "Harry run away from me now!" She managed to sqeeze out of her mouth before her evil self had taken over.

"What did you say to me four eyes!" said Hermione (Evil side that is)

"Hermione I know its you this is all a huge joke to get back at me don't play me for a fool."

"Oh I wont. Hey your Harry Potter right?" She asked

"Of course I am!" He said proudly

"That's great." She took out her wand and all of the sudden her magic advanced ten fold and she used the three curses to lift him up out of the trash can torture him then end him!

The Burn in her chest left and Hermione saw Harry's dead fried up body before her feet.

"No!" At the time Hermione didn't know she was being taken over she had thought one of the gangsters had killed him but then she noticed some smoke falling out of the tip of her wand.

Hermione got on her knees and cried but she heard something in her mind. _You know he deserved it after what he did to you! He killed your brother!_

"No! my brother died of Lord Voldemort! He entered his dreams! And made him kill himself!" She screamed out loud._ Lord Voldermort is Harry Potter! _

"No……"

-

Back to present day

Hermione woke up at 5:01 in the morning way before all the other girls could even begin to come awake. She took the body out of the credenza and draged it onto the floor of the bedroom. "Redundaqeeb!" The purple wiggly beem shot out of Hermione's wand and into Ginny's heart.

Ginny gasped. "Oh my god! Get away from me get away!"

"Calm down please im telling you I didn't do-."

"No I will not calm down I am going to run the heck away from you!" Ginny quickly scrambled towards the door.

"I didn't do it!" Shouted hermione across the staircase.

"What do you mean you didn't do it!?" She halted.

"Well my body did but but not my mind you see somethings going on Ginny please listen."

"What are you talking about?! You threw a glass of water at my head and then murdered me with a dictionary what do you mean you _didn't do it!_"

"I think someone is making me do it."

"Oh my God you lost it..! Walking away……" She hurried away.

"Ginny you have to believe me! Who do you think brought you back!?" Hermione yelled. Ginny stopped mid in her tracks then slumped. "You I guess…"She mumbled

"Yeah me I did know if I was really killing someone I wouldn't bring them back to go tell on me now would I?"

"You do have a point."

"Then please help me through this because I know im not dreaming." She sighed.

"Hermione. Ill help you but do you know when your 'Alter Ego' comes around so I can get away?" She asked.

"Yeah I think I know when she's coming well he or she but what ever I think it comes when I have this sharped burning pain in my chest and sometimes even in my head its really unexpected and frightening."

"Okay so how am I or yourself supposed to help?" She asked

"I don't know that yet.."

-

That Night………

Hermione put on some sweat pants and a casmere pullover and went into the common room and then ou into the hall. She said hello to Bargus Oldwikie her favorite person in one of the many portirats in the narrow hallway. She continued to walk down the hall with a candle firmly in her hand and then opened a door that led to an outside balcony where she could sort things over with herself.

"The saw the moon glittering off the Black Lake. And the wind moved her hair around. For the first time in months she felt free and alive without anything else directing her to do anything.

But she heard footsteps and she turned around and saw blonde hair and a green shirt.

Draco Malfoy.

At first Hermione thought to just go ahead and leave but she thought to herself. "Her doesn't own me he cant control were I go I have enough of that already in my head." She just leaned over the railing with her arms crossed and Draco coming closer to were she was.

She felt uncomforatlbe with her surroundings but she was not going to back down and leave.

Oh no she was going to stand her ground.

A/N:Please keep up with reviewing and tell me if you liked the chapter im sorry if you're a Harry Potter fan and I killed him but I just don't like him I like all the other characters a lot though.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please??


	3. Talk

A/n This chapter is pretty cool and I was listening to Tila Tequila while writing it so I hope you enjoy this argument u'll love the twist! But anyways I hope you love it!

TbC!

Hermione was going to stand her ground and not let Draco Malfoy make her leave she liked this spot by the moon the lake and the wind. She turned around to face him but then she didn't see a blonde stuck up rich brat, no. She saw a stalky blond haired uhh……Neville?

"Oh umm hello Neville." Said Hermione awkwardly.

"Hello Hermione…" He said in a low tone of voice.

"Neville what did you do to your hair?" She asked.

"I know make fun of me that's what everyone else does."He had a seriously depressed tone.

"No no I like it bu-.. but- but why?!" She asked confused. "Well you see I made my hair blonde so that maybe I would be more popular but I guess not… You see its just so hard being a nerd so I thought if I had blonde 'sexy' Draco Malfoy hair maybe just maybe I would get a girl on my back but the only thing I got was a puppy humping my leg…"

"Umm how sad…. Neville you know you can reverse it, just go to the wing nurse Tortelli specializes in making people look good after surgeries with magic maybe you should take a visit over there."

"Thanks Hermione maybe I will try that...Maybe I should stick to plants I supposea girl might appreciate a mans love for biology.."

"Your welcome Neville oh and let me tell you something, I think plants are cute with men." She cocked her eyebrows.

"Oh which reminds me!" He took out a little yello seed and put it in Hermione's hand.

"If you grow it and eat a peddle of its flower everyday it will teach you a different language or so I heard."

"Thankyou maybe ill use it on Traylawney some day." She smiled.

Neville scurried out of the balcony and Hermione resumed view gazing when she heard somemore footsteps and turned around and it was none other then Draco Malfoy. He had a red robe on and some green flanel pajamma pants on. He touched the railing and looked out over to the view and acted as if Hermione wasn't even there.

Hermione felt a strange comfort while he just stood there looking out over the stone railing. She felt as if she had to say something.

"Hello……." She said so softly.

"Hi Hermione." Surprisingly he even called her by her name and in a soft tone as well.

"The view…., Its nice." She could feel the breeze on her cheeks and she watched the wind blow his white blonde hair back that almost looked silver in the moonlight.

"Yeah it is that's why I mostly come here to think all the time."He said gently "I always have to think….."

"About what?"

"All of the stupid things I hear, say ,and do during the day, its like I have no feelings when I say them but after that I fell like rotten bung berries." He grunted. "Which reminds me Hermione, ive been trying to say this to you for the past five years but I have never had the courage to do it but I want to say im sorry for those names…. I- I was rasied to say them…" He looked inocent.

"Your damb right you bastard!" She slapped him.

_Back to reality_

"Umm I accept your appology but wait is this a practical joke because if it is then-.."

"Hermione please its not just its that my family and friends they all pressure me into being a total sleeze ball and I cant help but give in to it." He interuped.

"Oh well Draco I think this is an improvement in you and I think you should maybe keep this streak of kindness. Like my great aunt Lutty said to me 'You can go around saying shit and expest no shit to kick your ass..' She was an atheist……"

"Oh haha I see." He giggled and she giggled along with him.

"Hermione there is something else ive been wanting to say I think that I – I love you."

Hermione was struck with all kind of feeling and thoughts. She hated being put on the spot. But then she felt the pain in her chest she had no time to warn him.

"I love you too Draco." She said

"Really i-." He was interuped by her kissing him fast and hard. He wraped his arms around her and she rubed his back as they interlocked mouths. The second he touched her the pain in her chest was gone and she could feel Draco actually kissing her she wanted to stop but she couldn't it felt so good.

They stopped "Draco i- I I ca-."

"Im sorry." He said immediately.

"No no well no…." Instead she gave up and she kissed him again she loved his feel and his touch. He had a softness she had never felt before.

They Continued to kiss as they reached the Slytherin common room with the warm fire.

They laid on the couch and kissed passoinatley as he held her hands and their fingers interlocked.

_One hour later_

She and him laid under a fur blanket snuggled with eachother watching the fire place roar as its flames seem to symbolize their love for eachother within her eyes.

She thought to herself "How did he make my 'Evil' leave it was almost like his touch had melted her and she was powerless over me. Is he how I was going to get help?"

He rubbed his thumb on her palm.

Then they both drifted to sleep on the couch (Please not like I said on my blog they still have their clothes on) And a nice sleep it was.

Hermione woke up with him having his arms wraped around her. She looked at the clock 5 AM

She scurried out of his arms and kissed his forhead and tiptoed out of the common room and confronted the fat ass on the wall.

"PASSWORD" she asked.

"Shh you know who I am let me in." She whispered

"PASSWORD" she said once more.

"Ohh my goooood...Liptoruptis!" She said

The door opened grandly and she walked up the round staircase and into the commonroom were she saw Ginny and Luna sipping coffee conversing and they both cocked their heads sharply at Hermione.

"Were have you been missy?" Ginny asked

"Have you misplaced your sleeping suppourt pillow divice?" Asked Luna.

Hermione looked oddly at her and just said "Yeah..Yeah that's what happened I lost my Pillow." She looked over at the chair and she saw an ugly pillow with a cow moose on the front. "And now I found it! Im going back to bed now…"

"Wait! I know you didn't loose you pillow you were out last night but with who and where?"

"Nowhere gosh I lost my pillow and crookshanks umm barfed on it so I took it to go get cleaned and now it is so if you don't mind I would like to attend back to bed its almost time for school to start and I havent gotten an ounce of sleep all night." She said agervatedly.

"Were you killing people?" Asked Luna before she sipped her coffee and immedaitly Hermione shot a wide eyes look at Ginny.

"You told!" She Hissed at her friend.

"No she- well- it slipped out okay!" She admitted to the cold hard truth in an untruthful manner.

"Luna…..She's dilusional I-." Hermione was interuped

"Oh its okay I know whats going on with you my great grandmother Papsy had it! And I know were to get you help!"

"But anyways Hermione who were you really with?"

"Fine I was with-

A/N Please review I know spelling errors are there but it's a cool chapter eh?

R

E

V

I

E

W please?


End file.
